<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bridging the Gap by shanachie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042365">Bridging the Gap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie'>shanachie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, M/M, Team Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the 118 crew is sent to help out the 126, some bonding needs to occur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bridging the Gap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/gifts">kitkat0723</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was my day to forward the word count over on 1-million words and I didn't think I would get that far. But then KitKat sent me a picture of Eddie with a huge grin on his face and Marjan next to him and this story was born.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marjan had taken to watching all of the Los Angeles firefighters. Not because she didn’t trust them, but because she was interested to see how they interacted with each other. After Miami and then joining the 126, she knew the difference between a fire company where you worked and one where you were wanted. It seemed that the firefighters of the 118 had built a team that supported each other.</p><p>She had also noticed that two of the firefighters seemed to always be in each other’s pockets. The blonde definitely reminded her of a golden retriever… and TK. Buck, she finally dredged his name out of her memory, absolutely had the same boundless energy of TK and she was tired just watching the two of them. How they could still have energy after fighting fires all day, she had no idea.</p><p>Buck’s dark haired partner was sprawled out on the couch, scrolling through his phone. Every so often he glanced up. No matter where TK and Buck had wandered to, Eddie’s gaze instantly found the other man. He never watched for more than a few minutes, before turning his attention back to the phone.</p><p>When a bright grin lit up his features, she decided she needed to know what he was looking at. Crossing the room, she settled at his side. “What caused that smile?” she asked, nudging him to draw his attention from his phone.</p><p>Eddie glanced up at her before holding the phone out so they could both see. “My kid. He’s staying with my abuela while we’re here and he keeps texting me about what they’re doing.” His smile dimmed a little. “And asking when we’re coming home.”</p><p>“You have a kid?” she asked in surprise. That was probably the last thing she expected to hear.</p><p>Eddie nodded, his smile lighting his face again as he thumbed open the photo album and scrolled through until he landed on a picture of a smiling boy held aloft by none other than Buck. “He’s my whole world. Buck’s, too. Those two are partners in crime.”</p><p>Marjan giggled as he paged through some of the photos, showing and explaining to her the different things they’d done. And how Buck had helped make sure Christopher could do anything he wanted.</p><p>“It’s unusual,” she said slowly when he lowered the phone. “To see work partners so involved in each other’s lives.”</p><p>“Uh.” Eddie rubbed the back of his neck, a faint blush highlighting his cheeks. “We… aren’t just work partners.”</p><p>“You’re…?” she questioned. “Sorry I shouldn’t pry.”</p><p>His eyes searched her face for a minute before he said quietly, “Buck and I are partners in all things. I realize this might…”</p><p>Marjan shook her head. “I work with TK. And Paul.”</p><p>“Point made.”</p><p>“How does your captain deal with the two of you working together?”</p><p>Eddie glanced over to where Buck was still engaged in conversation with TK, the two young firefighters laughing over something. “We were a team first. Partners at work. Then best friends and then…” He smiled as if he was recalling something. “Actually Buck hated my guts at first. And then there was the grenade.”</p><p>“An actual…?”</p><p>Eddie nodded, leaning back and telling the tale of a man with what he thought was a practice round. As he told the story, Buck made his way over and perched on the arm of the couch, wrapping himself around Eddie as much as he could. Eddie didn’t pause in this story, just shifted slightly so Buck could get a better grip.</p><p>“That’s not the end of the story,” Buck said as Eddie finished. Eddie looked up at him. “You forgot the best part.”</p><p>“Which part is that?” Eddie asked as Marjan’s eyes darted between them.</p><p>“The part where the ambulance blows sky high and you just calmly ask if anyone’s hungry.”</p><p>Marjan couldn’t help the peal of laughter at Eddie’s affronted look. The dark haired man rolled his eyes at Buck. “It wasn’t like that.”</p><p>“It was <i>just</i> like that, Eds.” He smiled at Marjan over Eddie’s head. “But actually the best part was when he said I could have his back.”</p><p>Eddie’s face softened as he looked up at Buck. “That was the best part,” he agreed.</p><p>Marjan grinned at them. “You two are as bad as TK and Carlos.”</p><p>Before either of them could respond, Owen called both teams to dinner. As the two men made their way over to the table, Marjan trailed behind them. She was glad they’d gotten a few minutes to get to know each other better. Maybe the team from Los Angeles wasn’t that bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>